Broken Soul Chapter 1
by DEathgenebunny
Summary: Sasuke Has left the Village leaving Naruto alone and crying. What Will Naruto Do to ease his pain? SasuXNaru


**Disclaimer: **Naruto Of Course Doesn't Belong To Meh. . .  
it belongs to it's master & creator Masashi Kishimoto. Yay! :D  
and if it wasn't for him we all wouldn't be writing fanficion  
on here lolx

* * *

_  
**Broken Soul **_Chapter 1  
**Nostalgia **

"S..Sasuke.."

a small voice whispered in the mist of silence

"Sasuke..."

again the voice spoke..  
and again  
and again  
the voice began to slowly breath at a heavier pace.  
each time the name was spoken  
it was followed by a heavy breath..

"Sasuke."

darkness surrounded everything  
not a single thing could be detected  
through the blackness of the space.

"Sasuke!"

suddenly a small light shined..  
a blond boy sat alone in the center  
only one spot of light surrounded him  
everything else was dark..

"S...Sasu.."

the voice began to lose strength  
and the small hint of hope it carried  
was also lost..  
it seemed as if the blond boy  
was crying even more after each time  
he spoke that name..  
suddenly another spot of light lit up  
but this time it surrounded another boy..  
his hair as black as night and eyes  
as red as blood... the boy glared a bit  
at the blond then quickly turned away..

"Sasuke!!"

the blond seeing the black haired boy  
quickly jumped to his feet..

"Sasuke!!"

the blond boy quickly began to run towards  
the black haired boy, tears running out of  
his broken blue eyes..

"Sasuke don't leave!!"

the black haired boy stared at the blonde and let  
out a smirk.

"Your nothing to me.."

hearing those words the blond boy stopped in his tracks  
unable to move.. unable to breath..

"sasu.. ke.."

the blond whispered the name with a voice full  
of sadness...

"Don't try to stop me.."

The black haired boy said before turning away and  
walking in the opposite direction.. seeing him the blond  
boy reacted and began running again

"Sasuke Don't!!"

the black haired boy walked not even looking back  
but the words he spoke last completely broke the blond

"Good Bye Naruto"

like an echo those words keep ringing in the blonds ear  
then the light to which showed the black haired boy disappeared  
the blond seeing himself alone again cried out in agony..

"SASUKE!!"

He jolted from what seemed to be a horrible nightmare.  
Covered in sweat, breathing heavily, he realized that such  
a thing was indeed only that... a nightmare.  
his eyes then glided to a picture next to him..  
which created a sad bitter expression to cross his face.

"sasuke.."

he whispered the name as he took a hold of the picture  
in his hands and stared down at it.. the picture showed  
four people in it.. himself the blond, a pink haired girl,  
the black haired boy in his dreams, and an older man  
with white silver-ish hair..

"has it really been that long..."

a strong feeling of Nostalgia hit the blond as he thought  
of those memories so long ago

"...it has been nearly three years Sasuke.."

tears began to weld up in his blue eyes as the thoughts  
and memories raced though his mind..

"...and I still have no clue were you are."

his eyes gaze deeply at the photograph in his hand...  
deeply at the black haired boy..  
as if hoping that the longer he kept his gaze  
he would somehow appear before him..  
a small sour smile printed across his face  
as his thoughts kept shattering his heart even then.

_that day you left.. was I even in your thoughts...  
did you ever even consider what you would do to me..  
that you would kill me if you left... did that ever cross  
your mind Sasuke?_

tears ran down the blond boy's cheeks down to where they  
began to drip on to the photographs glass... closing his eyes he did  
nothing but embrace it.. holding it close to his heart..

_Sasuke... it has been too long.. come back to me._

the blond cried his heart out not letting go of the photograph  
from his tight embrace..

**Knock Knock**

startled by the loud sound of someone outside his home  
he gave a quick jump. As in a small trance he kept quiet  
and just gaze at the door knowing that no matter how  
much he wished it.. it wasn't the person he wish to be..

**Knock Knock**

"Naruto?!"

the voice spoke full question and wonder.. but to the blond's  
ears it was very familiar..

"Sakura-chan?"

though he slightly whispered it, it seemed that the person on  
the other side of the door was able to hear it..

"Naruto Open the door.."

the boy lazily looked back down at the photograph and then  
back to the door.. he wanted to leave her out there but he knew  
that if he didn't open he would get really hurt by her..Literally.  
she would beat him to a pulp.  
He lightly sighed as he began to get out of bed..

"I'm coming..."

as his feet touched the ground he placed the photograph next to  
his bed side again and he dried off any tears that may have Sakura asking of his sadness..  
he slightly pick himself up with little strength  
and began walking towards the door..

"Naruto hurry up!!"

the girl seemed to be getting impatient which only annoyed  
the blond a little seeing how it was early in the morning..

"I'm Coming! I'm Coming!"

as he reached the door way he extended his left arm  
and began to open the door.. unlocking each lock  
that protected him.. as he unlocked the last lock  
he opened the door and saw the pink haired girl with a  
smile on her face..

"hey Sakura-chan.."

upon seeing Naruto her expression hers quickly changed  
to a slight bitter frown.

"Naruto.. have you been crying?"

the blond immediately looked away with a small hint  
of blush running across his face..

"Me? Crying? What? Why would I?!"

the pink haired girl didn't seemed to be convinced for one  
second but she let it slide since he seemed to always be like that  
and sadly she knew why..

"Naruto I brought you some food..  
I thought it would be good if you  
ate something healthy for a change"

her face gave a wide smile as she handed him a rather large  
bento box which smelled delicious to the blonde's nose

"mmm thanks Sakura-chan!!"

she kept her gaze upon him... the blond was busy trying to guess  
what the bento box contained after a short while he realized that Sakura  
was staring at him with a rather questioning face

"Aahh.. what is it Sakura-chan!?"

"hmm...? Ah nothing.. heh I'm sorry..  
I'm just a bit worried about you Naruto..."

"Hm? Why?"

"well ever since Sasuke-kun left the village  
you've started spacing off a lot... and then you left too..  
but when you returned you were the same.. always spacing off..  
always thinking and crying.."

"Crying?! When?!"

she crept close to his face and met nose with nose..  
she looked deeply into his eyes then she slowly backed  
away with a rather depressed expression..

"Naruto... I can easily tell that you have cried a lot..  
and so has Kakashi-sensei.. even Tsunade-sama can tell..  
anyone that knows you can.. do you miss Sasuke-kun that much?"

As he look at the bento box the bitter expression on his face now  
clearly showed... he knew why they worried. he knew it was impossible  
to smile clearly even if he wanted to... his eyes began to want to water but he  
then felt Sakura's hand on his shoulder.. he looked up at her and saw her smile.

"Naruto.. you should hurry up and eat.. it'll get cold. and don't forget that in two hours  
we have to meet Kakashi-sensei for some old time training.."

he let out a slight smile as he nodded

"Thanks Sakura-chan.."

she smiled a bit more seeing Naruto's smile then she began to  
walk off as Naruto walked inside closing the door behind him. . .  
once the door was closed the strength in both his hands and legs  
withered as the bento box he held dropped and spilled food everywhere.  
not being able to sustain himself he fell back onto the door then  
he slowly slid down not being able to hold it any longer he began  
to sob wanting this pain to go away he didn't know what to do

"SASUKE!!"

* * *

Well I ended it there.. this is my first time writing here on  
hehe i usually write on Quizilla :P anyways hope you guys like it if I  
get a good review on it i'll write more ;;; so remember don't forget to review  
cuz when you don't we writters get sad UU

* * *


End file.
